For The Elves!! (BG flavour)
by Smoky
Summary: *just for fun!!* when fictional elves from different mediums meet up. (unfinished) feat. Legolas (LoTR), Jaheira, Aerie, Viconia, Haer'Dalis, and Dobby (Harry Potter). plz r+r!!! ^_^
1. Part One

CLAIMER/DISCLAIMER: Everything belongs to the brains behind BG wif the exception of Legolas who belongs to LoTR, and Dobby who belongs to Harry Potter. Casy is my own leading character, Elven Swashbuckler. So there!  
  
[A/N: The only reason this story is in parts is so it's sorta easier to read, I guess]  
  
|*^^FOR THE ELVES!!^^*| (BG flavour) … cos elves RULE!  
  
~ Part One ~  
  
A tall handsome elf named Legolas stood patiently under a tree, shading himself from the sun. Locks of long blonde hair stuck out from under his hood and hung over his deep green eyes.  
  
He turned and squinted beyond the tree, to a shimmering field of green grass where two figures were quickly approaching. He slung his bow behind his back so as not to look menacing when he approached.  
  
'Hail there!' called one of the figures, a lady with long brown hair that was spotted with beads. Her ears poked up very clearly through it and Legolas glanced at them.  
  
'You are an elf?' he questioned.  
  
The lady gave him a curious look. 'Half,' she said. The man beside her pushed back his hood and stared hard at Legolas. His own pointy elf ears protruded from specially made holes in his leather armour.  
  
'Was that an insult or a threat?' he spat.  
  
'Hush now, Casy,' said the lady elf in gentle rebuke. 'We have not yet cause to be suspicious.' She turned and smiled at Legolas. 'Your name, good elf … sir?'  
  
'Legolas.' he smiled and held out his delicate slim hand.  
  
'Jaheira, and well met to you,' replied the lady, shaking his hand. 'And this is Casy.'  
  
'Your… er… husband?'  
  
Quite to his surprise, Jaheira's face hardened. 'My husband no longer lives. He was … he was killed and experimented upon by a monster of cold blood who had us kept prisoner. Casy and I lived, and we escaped to much difficulty. But he is a good friend to me, perhaps a little more…' Here she softened, and gave her companion quite a loving look. Casy went quite pink in the face and cleared his throat.  
  
'Well nevertheless, I—' But he stopped because at that moment, he saw something quite odd coming towards the little company across the field. Squinting, he managed to make out that it was a greenish sort of creature, dressed in a strange collection of clothes, short and nimble with tennis ball eyes and a nose like a squashed tomato.  
  
'Dobby wishes to greet you,' said the shrimpy creature. 'I sees you talking some way off, and Dobby is glad to be among his own kin sometime, you know.'  
  
Jaheira and Casy and Legolas stared at little Dobby in stunned surprise.  
  
'You… I'm not related to you, am I?' said Legolas. 'Am I supposed to know you?'  
  
'Not at all sir, but Dobby has heard of you. The great elf Legolas, though Dobby grants that you be better off back where you belong. No, no. Dobby merely means to show you…' He shook his head and took off the cap he was wearing, displaying two long pointy green ears.  
  
Jaheira gave a surprised shriek and jumped backwards. 'Oh! Oh! I know not quite what you are but you will keep well away from me!'  
  
'Oh Jaheira,' sighed Casy, 'And I thought you were supposed to be a druid, and that druids were meant to be affiliated with all things nature…'  
  
'Indeed, but *that*…'  
  
'I is only a house-elf, miss. A elf like you.'  
  
There was another blank silence. Legolas turned green. Casy, on the other hand, pushed back his hood further and rolled up his sleeves.  
  
'An elf, are you? Well, you certainly don't look like an elf to me! You look like an insult to Elvenkind!'  
  
'Casy!' hissed Jaheira, now beginning to sob. 'I thought you were supposed to be Good!'  
  
'I know, my dear, but the experiences in Hell were extremely trying.'  
  
'Hush! This creature should have the right to exist! I will deal with him. Stand down your weapons.'  
  
The druid looked calculatingly at Dobby, who was now shaking.  
  
'I means you no harm, sir, miss, I is just a simple house-elf, I…'  
  
'Are you *sure*?' said Casy 'I've never seen a green elf before, let alone one that dresses in a tie and tea cosy, and barely comes up to my waist!'  
  
'Er, people?' Legolas broke in, finding his tongue again. 'Excuse my rudeness, but I do believe we have further company approaching.' 


	2. part two

*^^FOR THE ELVES!!^^* (BG flavour)  
  
~Part Two~  
  
The company stared at the other little party approaching. From a distance, they could see that one of them was a woman with dark bluish skin; Casy suspected she was a Drow Elf. Legolas agreed, though he had never seen nor heard of one in his entire lifetime. As they came closer, Casy was able to pick out his former companion, the winged Avariel elf Aerie, and the tiefling Haer'Dalis that he had once rescued out of the sewers.  
  
Legolas strode forward, holding out his hand. 'Greetings! I bid you come join our party!'  
  
'Ah, 'tis you again, my raven!' said Haer'Dalis to Casy, striding past the archer and ignoring him completely.  
  
'Casy? Is that… is that you?'  
  
'Why, Aerie! How nice to see you! But… er… I notice you've got some wings??' [A/N: For those of you who don't get that, in BG2 Aerie was a formerly winged elf who was captured by a circus and had her wings sawn off. She always whinged about it]  
  
'Well, after you left me… or rather, chose that snarling kitty over me,' here she cast a scathing look, not at Casy but at Jaheira, who glared just as scathingly back 'Uncle Quayle took me to a plastic surgeon to have some new wings grafted on. Oh Casy, it's the best feeling in the world!'  
  
'My raven, who would these be?' said the tiefling, pointing a little rudely at Dobby and Legolas.  
  
'Why… why, that one's Legolas – yes, the HOT one with the blonde hair. And that little shrimp there is Dobby.'  
  
'Dobby?' snarled Viconia, the Drow, speaking for the first time. 'What manner of creature is *that*?'  
  
'Er… Dobby thinks he is still here, miss. Dobby would not like you to talk as if he does not understand you.'  
  
Viconia jumped. 'Good heavens, it can speak!'  
  
Jaheira exchanged a glance with Casy and sighed. 'Yes, Vicky. He is a house- elf. He has every right to exist, as one of nature's creatures.'  
  
There was a pause, then Casy and Haer'Dalis looked over and found Aerie flirting with Legolas. She was looking earnestly into his [colour of eyes] eyes, wearing a cheeky seductive grin and swinging her hips from side to side. Casy vomited.  
  
'Why, my dove!' called Haer'Dalis. 'Is our love to end so soon, that you are to go forth and court unwisely with a stranger, though he be of our own kind?'  
  
Aerie went pink. But Legolas did not look distracted – even the park bench was beginning to show great interest in him.  
  
'The little cat has no strength,' growled Viconia 'Her love for you is worthless.'  
  
'I heard you, you miserable whining bitch!' Aerie swivelled on the spot. 'Just because Casy chose… that… Jaheira over you and I, and because I … because I found Haer'Dalis, that's no call for you to act like a total airhead!'  
  
'Er, as a house-elf, Dobby…—'  
  
'What would you know about elf-ship!' Casy screeched, turning on poor little Dobby.  
  
Legolas gave an angry cry, his courting with the park bench interrupted by his wrath. 'The house elf is an elf, no matter what he looks like! He is one of our kind and you should treat him as such!'  
  
'No!' cried Casy. 'He is an insult to our kind!'  
  
'ArrrrrrRRRGGGHHH!!!!!' screamed Legolas. 'I will not stand your presence a moment longer! You stand for evil and I stand for good, and all that stands for evil must be destroyed!!'  
  
'If you must!' said Casy, not cowed in the least. 'I am a Swashbuckler and I challenge you to… to a DUEL! In the name of goodness!!' He drew out two swords, one the colour of fire and the other a gleaming silver.  
  
'Good for you! I am an archer and I accept your duel! In the name of goodness!!' He swiftly slid the bow off his body and loaded it with an arrow. Finally the others began to look worried.  
  
'Mr. Casy? Mr. Legolas? Dobby be thinking that the park is not the best place to have a fight. Hogwarts grounds got its own arena, if you come to that.'  
  
Aerie screamed like a little girl as Casy took his first slash at Legolas, ignoring poor Dobby over whom the fight had started in the first place. She paused, then drew out a long wooden staff and jumped by Legolas' side. Whether that was because she thought what Casy was doing was wrong, or whether it was just because she thought Legolas was hot, we will never know.  
  
'I will… I will fight with you Legolas! In Baervan's name… and that of the Avariel! Honestly Casy, I don't know why I put up with your company for so long!!'  
  
'You – Why, you abandoned me just before I went through Hell! You!! You *are* Hell!!! You don't understand my life!!! You don't understand the hardships of Hell!! This is for the good of nature!!! RRAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHH!!!!!' And making that horrid noise almost as a battlecry, he lunged at Legolas' throat.  
  
[A/n: NOT FINISHED!! If anyone likes this i'll see if I can get some more up soon…] 


End file.
